Experiment 153
by Fortuna la Leonora
Summary: An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him? GerIta. Possible gore and explicit content in later chapters
1. The Cryogenic Chamber

**This story has been rated M for content possible in later chapters. I just wanted to be on the safe side and rate it that. I also apologize before hand for any grammatical mistakes. Please comment them so I can go back and fix it if you see any. Thank you before hand.**

 **~Fortuna la Leonora**

 _ **An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_

 _ **Experiment 153**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Cryogenic Chamber**_

* * *

"Just relax and be still," Her calming voice commented with a smile. Her warm tender eyes looked at him trying to keep him calm. She gently used her hand to brush his hair back. She moved her hand out of the boys view flicking a switch as the boys word started to darken. The boy's sight fell dark as his eyes closed.

The woman looked at the boy the mask still on his face as his body was strapped down to the table. His head had also been strapped down along with his feet for an extra precaution. She pulled the IV from his arm and the mask from his face. She undid the straps and moved him to a wheelchair. The woman pushed him down the narrow halls to the room where he would be spending for a long, long while.

"Sir I have Experiment 153 for you," She breathed as a tall man turns around smiling.

"Ah yes good! Put him in the chamber over there," He smiled a bit pointing to the corner. The woman nodded moving him as direction opening the chamber with a slow hiss. She moved the boy into it and strapped his limbs down. After closing, it she watched as the glass frosted over. She watched as the small flakes on his skin appeared. She continued over to the man.

"This is going amazingly! Have the other experiments been terminated?" He asked looking back at her. She nodded walking over next to him as they looked at the computer screen.

"Experiment 153 was the last one," She smiled. " Looks like we've succeeded for now! We still need more funding for the project, and what happens to the experiments if they catch us?"

"I know we need more funding we can live for now doing personal research until they allow us here again. We will get through this, I know in the future we will find them, and we will continue with the research. " He looked at her giving a soft smile gently stroking her cheek before going back to the screen and typing some things before exiting the room shutting the heavy door behind them.

205 Years Later

" , what exactly is this? What did we find?" A small man with an accent asked. He looked up at the much taller man.

"I'm not quite sure…... It appears to be a cryogenic chamber of sorts," He comments aimlessly looking around the pod shaped object.

"What is that?" He asked writing something down on a clipboard.

"It's a device that can," He starts before starts looking at it more," freeze you, preserving your body, then unfreeze you, basically reviving your dead body. You theoretically will be good as new and completely the same. This one seems to still working. The others we found seem off…"

"Does that mean there's a human inside?" He asked.

"We don't know. The other ones we found won't open so we have no clue…. Could you call down my brother?" He asked looking towards the other male pushing his glasses into place, and fixing his white lab coat. The other nodded walking to the door of the room yelling up it.

"Ludwig! Gilbert wants you down here!" He yelled up. Not too long after a rather large man wearing a military uniform walked in. His hair was slicked back, and his appearance was neat. His shoes very shiny and he wore his rank as general with pride.

"What do you need Gilbert?" Ludwig asked as he walked over.

"I think I'm ready to open it," He smiled cheeky looking at his brother." I need your permission though, and I'll probably need a medical doctor here if there is something inside….."

"Do you know how much paper work I had to do to let you look at this… and you want to open it?" Ludwig clarified. "I can work something out, but you know the procedure. It;s going to be at least 30 minutes."

"Ja, Ja I know now just go hurry I want to see if someone's in it!" Gilbert ushered as he smiled starting to wire things up to figure out how to open it. Ludwig gave a stressed sigh leaving the room. He wafted through the hallways getting soldiers, doctors, nurses, and others to help him prepare for the opening of the cryogenic chamber.

It took about an hour for everything to be ready. The head of the institution wanted to be there, along with dozens of other researchers. Gilbert was bouncing with excitement as Ludwig kept his stoic expression remaining on his face as Gilbert was fiddling with some last-minute things. Loud chatter was spread among the crowd as Gilbert finished.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I hope I have gotten this right to open it! But I have tried my best and I really hope this works! I want to thank everyone for attending. This makes a historical moment, as the human race experiences the opening of a cryogenic chamber from the past. Soldiers at the ready, MD's as well!" Gil smiled before looking down to the small frame of glass he held tapping away at the seemingly holographic images. The chamber then started to hiss. Creaky wheels turning as it started to open. Steam wafted out from it as it then froze squealing could be heard.

"Awakening in progress," The machine hummed shocking them all as they watched in anticipation. "Vitals stable, subject is now safe for exiting the chamber." The machine hissed once more as it creaked opening to reveal a small man about the height of 5'5" dressed in a hospital gown from the old textbooks. His gown simply had a small patch that read 'Experiment 153' on it. He had small things attached to him as his breath became clear. Everyone was frozen in shock there was someone there.

"Warning! Subjects vitals have spiked. Please remove from chamber! Warning!" The monotone computer voice rang as the medics kicked in moving the body onto a gurney as his body spasmed and jerked. Gilbert looked at the machine like it was Christmas.

"It still works!" He squealed happy, and so much of a nerd. He looked down at his tablet looking at the measurements."Shit, this thing is an a.i. It means we can ask it questions wholly shit." Gilbert was very happy now. Ludwig looked at him raising a question.

"Machine, what is your year of creation," Ludwig asked it.

"Creation date was approximately 1991. I was created by Dr. Oliver Kirkland,"It spoke in response as Ludwig and Gilbert looked at each other along with other engineers in the room.

"An A. I machine made in the 90s?" One of them spoke. He had sandy blond hair and glasses.

"Apparently it was Alfred. Should we ask it another question?" Ludwig asked looking around the room at everyone who was still there.

"Can I ask?" Gilbert exclaimed smiling. Ludwig gave a sigh nodding. "Machine do you know why the subject was frozen?"

"The subject was to remain frozen until woken up for further experimentation,"It recited smoothly as the machine's monotone voice continued as the whirring and hissing of the mechanics being heard.

"What was the experiment?" Alfred, the engineer with glasses and smooth sandy colored hair, asked.

"Restricted," It stated plainly as the three men looked at each other.

"Gilbert, Alfred you two should look over the machine and see if you can pull any data and information from it. I'm going to check on the boy, see if he's still alive," Ludwig ordered before walking out of the room. He went through the hallways to the medical wing. He looked around until he found the doctor in charge, Doctor Hedervary.

"Dr. Hedervary, how is he?" He asked waiting in the doorway to be motioned in. She looked up from her desk looking at paperwork.

"He is fine, I'm looking at some results we got from our quick tests. He's stabilized now, thankfully. So far we've found nothing wrong with him. We have him currently stabilized in an isolation room so we can keep an eye on him just to be safe before we run anymore tests. From it seems now he's out cold," She stood up walking over. "Come on. I'll show you to where we are watching him." She smiled avoiding the word 'holding' as it sounded pretty bad. She led him a bit deeper into the facility to a small room with a glass viewing window where they could see him.

The boy laid still under covers his arm out as fluids flowed into it. Nurses were doing small things around the room, but for the most part doing nothing. Ludwig nodded in satisfaction.

"I have to go write a report now. Call me down when he wakes up, or if you find something with him," He ordered as he started walking towards his office on the opposite side of the building. Ludwig went into his office to begin working on the paperwork. He sat down at his desk pulling the blank pieces of paper for him to fill out from his drawer. He worked on it until Gilbert came into his room out of breath.

"Me, and Alfred were looking through the archives," He panted before taking a gasping breath. "We found the experiment files, well some of them. Most are missing but there are still some things there."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading please comment how you like it, and if you are excited for the next chapter! Please share this story, as well as like, and maybe even follow it or me? Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Knock before you Enter

_**An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_ ****

 ** _Experiment 153_**

 _ **Chapter 2: Knock before you Enter**_

* * *

Ludwig stood up from his seat looking at his brother.

"You actually found some? Show me,"Ludwig partially ordered. He always sounded like he was ordering people around because it was just the tone of his voice. His stoic expression did not help any.

Gilbert nodded starting down the hallway. Ludwig watched him for a few moments before following a couples paces behind the other male. He was lead into a room with a rather big screen on one side of the room with a control panel in front of it where Alfred was working away typing then moving across the panel to do something else.

"Al could you pull up the files for Ludwig?"Gilbert asked moving next to him.

"Of course I can. I was digging some more into them trying to see if I could find anything else… I think there's a big somewhere blocking me and keeping me out,"Alfred gave a frustrated sigh. Ludwig stood in the doorway patiently waiting.

"What kind of bug?" Gilbert continued to ask walking over as the two tried to figure something out getting rather distracted.

"Gil,"Ludwig started after about 15- 20 minutes of waiting. Gilbert looked up.

"Sorry Lud. We were in just a second ago something keeps kicking us out. We can't show you the files until we get past whatever is blocking us from entering, and it isn't a ranking or classification issue,"They bother froze up looking at each other their eyes widening.

"A bug!"They said in unison before running out of the room their lab coats fluttering behind them as they nearly toppled over the larger german man. Ludwig gave a rather annoyed huff. He looked at them run down the hallway.

"I'll be in my office,"He yelled at them before heading back towards his little room. He walked in closing the door giving a frustrated sigh. He had no clue what was going on anymore. He sometimes felt he was never in the loop of things because he wasn't as smart as them. He was very smart in reality though, a genius, just not in the way the rest of the people in the facility were. He was a strategist. He worked strategy, which was best served in the war room. In the end though he was positioned to be in charge of this place. He was about to sit down, hands on the chair, before a knock came at his door. He stood once more rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Come in,"He muttered his hand falling back to his side as Doctor Elizabeta Hedervary opened the door.

"The boy's awake. We ran some more tests on him though, and we still are. He's a bit shaken right now, confused. He hasn't spoken yet either. We are doing mental assessments on him right now,"She started before taking a single step into the room. Ludwig nodded firmly looking at her.

"Explain on the war Elizabeta,"He responded as he walked towards her and out into the hallway. She followed quickly jogging softly to catch up with him.

"From what we know he's male, italian descent, he is about 226 years old. We think we can't tell much and we are just judging off of what we got from Gilbert gave us with the freeze machine thing. I don't care about that really. Anyways, his vitals are stable and nothing is wrong with his body. I can't see any changes from his and a normal human which is good saying he was in there for a long time. We gave him some vitamin supplements to take care of some things he was lacking, and we're going to feed him soon as well."

"Can I speak to him yet?"He asked raising an eyebrow to her as he stopped rather abruptly. She gave a small squeak before laughing some.

"No sorry. We haven't fed him yet, let alone checked on his mental health. For all we know he could lash out on you like some crazy person. He doesn't seem to like other people in general from what we can tell and especially doesn't like men. Every time we've had a male nurse enter the room his heart rate spikes. He already have a rather high pulse from the female nurses being in there. He just doesn't seem to like anyone at all….."She looked down some at her small tablet as it beeped signalling she got more information. Ludwig watched her tap on some things before the two continued the walk to where he was held. He watched as Elizabeta was rather puzzled at something on the screen. He didn't ask though figuring it was probably something to do with personal business. They slowed to a stop as they approached the viewing window into the room.

Ludwig looked into it watching as the nurses stuck little pods on his head to look at his brain to make sure he was ok. He took notice of the man's appearance. The first thing was how pale he was. The second was his auburn hair color, and weak looking body. He watched the small boy, well not boy really, flinched against when the nurses pulled the pods off of his head.

The man was obviously scared, he could tell that and didn't want to be there. He retreated to a farther part of the bed a nurse came in carrying a tray of food. There was a bowl of something, probably soup, a small glass of water, and a spoon. The nurses then continued to leave until he was the only one there. The man slowly moved picking up the spoon and putting it into the liquid taking out a spoon full. He slowly began to eat it obviously hungry.

Ludwig looked towards Elizabeta who was writing something down on her tablet. He watched as she shut it before looking towards him.

"When he's done with that, may I go in?"Ludwig asked. "I need to speak to the boy. There are questions we need to know, and he probably has some as well. We will need to move him though. Is he healthy enough to do that?"

"Fine, fine. When he's done eating we can arrange for you to speak with him. Of course he's healthy enough. We have to give the man time Ludwig. He was just frozen for at least 200 years. He hasn't even been awake for 30 minutes yet either. Let's at least let him get used to his surroundings some. Ok?"She tried to barter.

"Ok fine, I need to go find my brother anyways, and work on the paperwork,"He gave a frustrated sigh before turning around and heading off before Elizabeta called after him.

"Ludwig, make sure you get plenty of rest, and stop stressing over everything. Take a stress pill. You don't want wrinkles to ruin your pretty boy face now would we,"She jokes smiling cheeky after him. He just couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her comment shaking his head as he once again approached his office.

He sat down relaxing really needed a break from all of this. He pulled a book from his book shelf before sitting down at his desk neatly stacking the papers aside for him to finish later and started to read. He put on his glasses becoming entranced in the book. His eyes just glided over the words.

It was a book about the old days, before the Holographic Revolution. Where things had to be done manually. Where people died from diseases called pandemics. It was all so fascinating for him to read about as he got lost in his own little world.

He had been reading quietly relaxing finally before… his brother slammed open the office door making his brother drop his book and stand up almost infuriated. Ludwig looked to see Alfred and Gilbert in the room as a bag was placed on his desk.

"We found a bug in the syst-"He didn't get to finish as Ludwig held up the be quiet finger and spoke cutting him off.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt stop walking into my room without knocking! The same goes to you Jones!"He warned narrowing his eyes slightly at mainly Gilbert.

* * *

 **Thanks guys so much for the nice comments on the first chapter! It really made me smile! You're gift is my updating it this early, and just forewarning you I'm usually really bad at keeping a schedule so just forewarning you my posting dates are probably going to be random. They could be request or slow. It all just depends. Anyways please favorite this story if you like how it's going so far, and make sure to follow me as well. Don't forget to leave a review. Love you all!**


	3. The Files of Doctor Kirkland

_**An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_

 ** _Experiment 153_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The files of Doctor Kirkland_**

* * *

Gilbert just yelped backing up. Alfred was kind of stifling laughter in a way. Gilbert snapped his head towards Alfred glaring at him. Alfred curled his lips inward to prevent himself from laughing more as Ludwig was silent once more looking at them. He crossed his arms at the two.

"Now, what did you two find?"He asked picking up the bag they had put on his desk examining inside. He saw a beetle looking thing with small wires poking out of it.

"It's a bug,"Alfred broke from Gilbert's glare. "It was on the system wires. It was preventing us from getting into the files. Someone must have let it loose with the sole purpose of blocking our access to that part of the files. It was weird. We had to like electrocute it off. Even then it was still moving!"

"We ended up stabbing it with my pocket knife,"Gilbert finished for him turning his gaze to his brother. Ludwig nodded setting it down on the desk sitting down once more.

"Have you two found the creator of it yet?"He asked as Gilbert picked up the bag sticking it in his pocket.

"Well umm, we came straight here to show you, but we do know that Mathias and Berwald are working on the cryogenic chamber thing,"Gilbert responded sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Just come and talk to me when you have more information, ok?"He clarified as he pulled out the paperwork he had been working on previously. Alfred nodded and walked out Gilbert stayed behind.

"I'll meet you at the lab Al,"He yelled towards him before turning back towards his brother shutting the door. Ludwig pulled off his glasses for the moment looking at his brother.

"What is it?" He asked folding them neatly setting them off to the side.

"I found this file a while back, and I was confused about it. It holds a letter signaturing, I think, Kirkland at the end,"He pulled out an old dirty manilla folder setting it on the desk.

He flipped it open to show multiple pieces of paper. Most held scratchy handwriting in black pen on it. Gilbert shuffled them to the side one by one until he found one that had fancy cursive words spelling out 'To a Doctor Oliver Kirkland' on it in a dark royal purple ink. Ludwig picked it up looking at it. He felt the paper was worn, and old. It was rather rough is his calloused hands.

"Don't we have a Kirkland working here?" He asked raising an eyebrow setting down the letter, and putting on his glasses.

"Yeah actually, he's Francis' partner on the Harmen Project,"He explained. Ludwig gave a sigh pulling off his glasses setting them aside.

"We should probably give it to him. Shouldn't we?"Ludwig asked the other.

"Or we could always just open it now,"Gilbert shrugged."Anyways look at the files themselves. I can't understand much of it to be honest, but you might be able to translate the writing or something. I mean you do use paper anyways, unlike the rest of us, heh." Ludwig nodded putting on his glasses again pulling the file towards him.

"Ok well, I'll work on figuring this stuff out. Thanks Gil,"Ludwig said softly briefly looking up as his brother left the room. He just shuffled through the papers in the file trying to decipher the handwriting.

Gilbert walked through the halls heading towards their lab his hands deep in his pockets as he crafted a smile upon his face looking around at the other people. He stopped when he came to the testing lab. He smiled going inside. The lab was split up into multiple parts. There was a rather short man with blond hair looking over a rather large gun that sat on some fabric.

"Hallo Tino," Gilbert greeted as he walked over to him smiling. The man looked up returning the smile.

"Hei Gilbert!"He greeted in response smiling. Gilbert watched Tino pick up the gun looking over it.

"I see you're having fun?'He asking smiling.

"Yeah, I love it. Ok I have to go to the range so we can talk later ok? Oh yeah, can you ask Mathias if he's coming to dinner tonight?"He asked moving the gun so it was facing the roof. He nodded.

"Ja, of course I can,"He nodded towards him watching the man walk out as he proceeded to the lab where he actually was supposed to be. He walked into the room with a giant screen and Alfred and Mathias were sitting over a screen looking at something.

"What are you guys looking at?"He asked.

"Well we got into some more of the files from the cryogenic chamber, me and Ber of course, and it all just got deleted out of nowhere,"Mathias responded turning around looking at Gil. Gilbert nodded thinking it through.

"Maybe it had an automatic delete check on it?" Alfred suggested turning around as well. Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"I agree, if you think about it that's the only thing that seems to make sense,"He gave a small sigh. "Anyways Mathias Tino was wondering if you were going to have dinner with him tonight?"

"I'll have to text him later,"He plainly responded as he turned back to the screen."Anyways we're pretty much tired of trying to deal with that crypted machine, could we try and help you guys go through the files and stuff?"

"Of course why couldn't you? Where is Berwald anyways?"Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"He said he had to go speak with someone I don't know,"He shrugged. Gilbert nodded.

"Anyways, Let me go pull up the files,"Alfred piped walking over to the dash typing and scrolling some until a giant lock appeared on the screen. They all looked at it.

"It's locked by rank dammit!"Alfred cursed. "We can't get into the files."

"Berwald could though,"Mathias muttered.

"What?"Gilbert and Alfred both asked in unison.

"Look at what it says, Level 6 or above. Berwald is the head of the Computer systems division. He's a level 6,"Mathias smiled.

"Wait he's a higher level than me! That's so not awesome….."

"I agree! I didn't know he was a higher level than me!"Alfred exclaimed just after Gilbert did. Mathias just was laughing at them.

"W't?" Came a heavy thick accent from the doorway of the room. They turned to see Berwald.

"Ber!"Mathias smiled walking over to the slightly taller man.

"We need your help good friend!"Alfred smiled over at him.

"With w't?"He asked walking over to the computer to examine the situation. "Ahh I see." Je pulled out a card and swiped in in front of a small blinking light and file unlocked revealing to them what was inside.

"That's not a lot for something that took so much to unlock!"Alfred exclaimed in annoyance.

"I agree but let's see what we have in these files,"He moved up to the keyboard typing away as he transferred the files over to the tablets. "There now we can read it easier! I'll start working on sorting through the files 1-3, Mathias want to take care of 4 and 6?"

Ludwig had gone through the writing and finished his paperwork sending it on, finally. There wasn't much in the files. He did find some odd things about it. One was that, no name was mentioned. It just said in the name line 'Experiment 153'. It wasn't the only thing that was off to him. It seemed as though they never exactly said the year in his files. It was always just the day then month, never the year.

He pulled his glasses off thinking it through. It made no sense to him. Why would you not name an experiment? Not even giving them a name? Just a number and the word experiment? It made no sense, you have to have multiple groups in order to have a successful experiment. A placebo group and an experimental group. So why did it just have one? And for which was he? Experimental? Or placebo?

* * *

 **Hey guys! I need help! I want to write some more Sweden into the story, but I don't know how to write his accent. It's killing me because I want him to still have some of his original accent but mixed slightly with a more Americanized style of words, and accent in general. Any suggestions? PM me please I would love for some help on this! Thanks once again for all the nice words! I would love if you guys would follow this story, and maybe even me!**

 **Also, I am planning on writing about Spain and S. Italy in a different book, that will kind of be a prequel. I want to get a bit further on this one before I start it though. If you couldn't already guess there will probably be a book about either SuFin or DenNor. I mean both are a thing but it'll be focused on one of those two. Same deal that I don't want to take on too much at a time, and I want to see if you guys would like to see that a story.**

 ** _One Last Thing:_** ** _What should I name this universe that they're in? I have no clue..._**

 ** _Anyways good bye guys! Hope you have a lovely day~_**

 ** _Fortuna la Leonora_**


	4. Experimental Questions

_**An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_

 ** _Experiment 153_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Experimental Questions_**

* * *

Ludwig had been working the past few days, busy. He had had meetings after meetings never on end. He hadn't even been able to go by the medical ward to see that man they had pulled from the chamber. He had finally found time though. He had asked beforehand calling Elizabeta up asking her to move him to the interrogation room.

Right now the small man from the cryochamber sat in a chair in a bland room a glass of water in front of him and a small tray of snacks. They weren't going to hurt him. That was never in their goal. Ludwig watched the man through the window.

"Ok I'm going to go ask him some things,"Ludwig muttered softly to Elizabeta as he exited the small room that would record the conversation. Eliza was monitoring the man's heart rate in case something happened. God forbid something did.

Ludwig walked into the room the boy silent sitting in the chair. He looked over him now that he was closer. He could tell this man had been through a lot as when he looked up he saw fear in the boy's eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise,"Ludwig first stated before moving to sit down in front of him. The boy was obviously terrified. He looked into his eyes taking note of their auburn color. The boy was silent.

"What is your name?"He asked trying to ask in a soft tone, but he was never good with that. The man kind of flinched.

"E-Experiment 153. C-Code:153031793,"He mumbled quietly before going silent. Ludwig took note on a small piece of paper the code he had said. He did find it odd…. His name was Experiment 153. His mind flashed back to the files. This was Experiment 153. He was in the files.

"You're real name please?"Ludwig asked in more of an ordering tone rather than a polite question.

"E-Experiment 153," He said again.

"Is this man trying to spite me? Does he really not know his name?"He thought to himself rubbing his forehead some.

"Ok, Experiment 153. Do you know why you were put into that cryogenic chamber?"He asked calmly this time leaving the name thing alone for the moment. The boy shook his head no.

"Do you know why you were called what you were called?"He asked writing down some things he had noticed about the others expression. The boy shook his head no.

"Do you know anything as to why you are called an experiment or anything relating to that?" He just asked. The boy paused.

"M-My memory is fuzzy,"He whispered looking down fiddling with his hands. "A-all I remember is when they originally came to get us, they weren't very nice. T-The place where I was staying I-I think they gathered us up and brought us The Lab."

"The Lab?"Ludwig asked writing down what the other had said. The boy nodded slowly.

"I-I don't know anything,"He whispered pulling his knees to his chest.

"OK well I'll see that you get some different clothes…"He muttered standing up and walking out of the room the paper in his hand. "Elizabeta could you help me get some cloths for him. I'm not good at judging sizes and stuff. Don't you sew also?"

"Yeah. No problem. I always keep extra clothes in my office, but we probably will have to wait until tomorrow to get them to him." Ludwig left to his office before starting his research.

He went through files, and files on his computer, and through the system trying to identify what this Lab place was. He kept on running into nothing. There was no place called Lab in any files he found.

He went through the archives for any mention of it, and he found something. After many hours of looking he found something. He pulled up the article reading over it.

" **Laboratory shuts down after loss of Government Funding**

A lab by the name of L.A.B has shut down after only 25 years of it being open. was a research development lab for the government. Most of what went on inside the walls was unknown, though we have found out that they lost their government funding which is the reason for them shutting it down. The building itself will be under lock and key, and will not be sold. We believe that they were performing dangerous experiments related to weaponry, and maybe even some human experimentation. We have evidence on it as well. We have found that children from the Veneziano Orphanage have gone missing in the middle of the night. There have also been screams, and we have found mysterious things tossed out. All we know is that we should be thankful as this lab closes down. If it had stayed open who knows what horrors would come out of it."

Ludwig read it before moving the article over to his pad. He made slight notes and questions off the side so he would have an idea as to what to ask later. He also had a clue and that was something. This time he entered into the computer L.A.B Laboratories. A long list of over 200 results appeared. Some news articles. Some experiment reports that had been released to the public. He also found some reports on people who had worked at the lab only to go missing. The more he dug into the L.A.B the more he found how gruesome it was.

He pulled off his glasses after hours of looking giving a sigh rubbing his face. He had found more about L.A.B, but still nothing on the experiments. He hoped his brother and Alfred had gotten access to the files by now. He had hoped they found something better than what he had found.

Gilbert scrolled through his files in a very tired motion scrolling past everything looking for keywords.

"This is boring. I've found nothing interesting, my files have just been listing stupid long names that I can't pronounce!" Alfred exclaimed groaning softly.

"Wait names you can't pronounce?" Matthias questioned walking over looking at them. "Those are names of chemical compounds Alfred. Those are rather important." Matthias stole the tablet holding the files and plug it into the computer running a cross checking system to see if any of the compound names matched. Gilbert walked over looking at the highlighted compounds.

"What do you have it looking for?" Gilbert asked resting his arm on Alfred's shoulder a bit.

"I have it characterizing it to an old experiment. Called the DARPA Experiment. It was the first documented anonymous test by the government. More than 10,000 soldiers were killed in the experiments,"He explained looking at it. A percentage popped up on the screen.

"93%? So this list is 93% like what?"Gil asked moving closer and resting his hands on the control board.

"93% like the same list of chemicals they used in the experiment, We have a start of something they might have done to the boy….. Al you should do get Ludwig. Gilbert let's go get Elizabeta. She needs to see this."

* * *

 **Sorry about taking so long and this being so short! I'll try and make the next chapter worth it. Don't forget to favorite and follow the story! I've also been working on another story for you all so be sure to follow me to get it it will either be RusIta(Russia x Italy) or PruIta(Prussia x Italy).**


	5. Compound 153

_**An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_

 ** _Experiment 153_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Compound 153_**

* * *

Ludwig walked into the room calmly after Alfred had come to get him telling him it was urgent. Elizabeta followed in behind him.

"So why are we here?"Elizabeta asked looking over at Ludwig.

"We found what they probably injected into him. We cross checked a list we found in the files with things from an old experiment. It's a 93% match,"Mathis explained pulling up some things on a different screen. Elizabeta walked over,

"He should be dead,"She whispered looking at the lists.

"What?"Alfred asked as he walked in some more. "What do you mean?"

"Well the chemical compounds are just insane. They shouldn't be there. He should have imploded," She explained.

"Then what the heck did they do to the man?"Gilbert asked.

"I don't know, I've found absolutely nothing in his system. Though most of these chemicals dissolve quickly so they could be inside his blood system or….. I just don't know,"She muttered in a stressed tone of voice. Ludwig was silent in the back looking at a copy of the list scrolling through it stopping on one. He clicked on it confused. It showed up no where as even existing except on one place. On the website of a laboratory in Thailand.

"Have any of you heard of compound 153?"Ludwig asked. They all turned back to look at him as he looked up from the tablet.

"I've never heard about it,"Elizabeta admitted.

"I agree, nothing,"Gilbert agreed walking over looking at the compound pulling the compound up to see if it had any information of it. A little trashcan popped up.

"These files were deleted,"The computer read aloud its monotone voice echoing the room.

"I give up nothing likes us!" Matthias exclaimed throwing his hands up walking out of the room.

"Well I found one place that has it mentioned,"Ludwig spoke briefly flipping around the tablet to show them the laboratory.

"Nuh uh no way. If you want to go there you're going yourself!" Alfred exclaimed almost immediately. He turned and walked out of the room. Gilbert shrugged before clasping his hands together.

"So who's up for a trip to Thailand!"He exclaimed laughing brightly. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Ja ok I'm going GIlbert can come with me, but the rest of you stay here and try and do some more research. See what you can find, and make sure the guy doesn't die,"Ludwig ordered walking out so he could go get permission to go to the Thailand facility.

Thailand 1 day later

Rain pelted the car they were in as they headed to the facility. They had just happened to come during their monsoon season. Not a good idea on their part. The flight over had been long and boring. The rain had pelted their craft and caused lots of turbulence. The car stopped in front of the facility as Ludwig got out Gilbert following behind him as they quickly went inside to get through security. It was hard actually. A bit annoying as they went inside.

There was a small japanese man who greeted them as they entered the facility. The man bowed politely.

"Konichiwa, Ohayo,"He greeted. "Welcome to Thai Labs. I am Honda Kiku head researcher of the Compound 153 team. Colonel Beilschmidt we have been waiting your arrival please follow me. We have been preparing the research for your arrival." The two said nothing as they followed the man through the hallways packed with people walking through them. They followed him into a large room with people running all over the place.

"So Mr. Kiku please explain to us what is Compound 153?" Gilbert asked since he was the one with the chemistry knowledge.

"Compound 153 isn't really a compound, it's an element. So in reality it's Element 153. We haven't been able to give it an actual name yet. The element is rare. It has approximate 153 electron which should be impossible. The highest recorded amount of electrons for any element is 114. We've also detected it's a gas when put into so many together, but we can't classify what it is because it keep changing states. It can be a solid or a gas.

Ludwig looked towards Gilbert for a more normal explanation.

"It's an element not a compound, shouldn't exist to sum it up,"Gilbert explained looking at Kiku who directed them to a small box made of glass. Inside the glass was a white gas before the gas started to thicken up falling down the sides before turning into gas once more. Ludwig watched it.

"Can it bond with anything?"Gilbert asked staring at it.

"Ayyy ya! Kiku you never told me they arrived!"A man with long hair came up to them crossing his arms at Kiku. Kiku quickly bowed.

"Most humble apologies Yao,"He said bowing to the elder before straightening up to answer Gilbert's questions. "No, all the tests we have run so far have killed the animal cells on contact. It's lethal, very very lethal."

"Have you tested it on Human cells?"Ludwig asked. The man name Yao shook his head.

"No we haven't. We've been testing it with other things, it's been dangerous to even extract it. We have found that it doesn't even harm plants only animals,"He explained.

"And you are?"Ludwig asked.

"Oh! I'm Yao Wang head of the chemistry department,"He greeted formally.

"Could you send us copies of your research of the element? We may have a case where it was used in the creation of a drug,"Gilbert said still admiring the element looking at it.

"Used in a drug? That should kill a person!" Kiku exclaimed in surprise.

"Well this person didn't. That's why we're here,"Ludwig explained briefly. Kiku nodded briefly thinking some.

Back at the lab

"Stop no you can't do that!" Elizabeta cried as she was held back by soldiers.

"L-Let me go please!"Experiment 153 cried out as the soldiers dragged him out of the room he had been held him.

"We don't know if he's safe yet! We aren't running tests!"An Austrian man replied as they finally let them go as they watched the man get dragged down the hallway. The Austrian man held back Elizabeta as they watched in horror. Matthias ran out from one of the hallways trying to stop them from taking the man. Even Alfred did but they were tasered and left unconscious as the two ran up to them.

"Alfred you ok?"The Austrian man asked looking him over.

"Mattias?"Elizabeta asked looking over the unconscious man. Alfred groaned as he sat up in obvious pain.

"That hurt,"He groaned looking at them both. "Hey Roddy!"

"How are you already awake?"Roddy asked confused.

"It's Alfred. We can't ask questions about him any more,"Elizabeta confirmed. "We need a stretcher!"She yelled down to those in her wing. A few minutes late a stretcher was brought down as they put Mattias onto it waiting for him to wake up. Elizabeta and Roderich in the meantime helped Alfred get down there so they could run some tests on him.

"Eliza who were they?"Roderich asked hoping the woman might have some answer.

"I don't know but they took the damn boy,"She cursed at herself. "Ludwig's not going to be happy about this,"She mumbled as she looked down the hallway where he was taken. "I better call him."

….

"Matthew, go get them. Bring back what I want."

"Of course I will. I always complete my missions successfully don't I?"

"Yes you do, but be careful! "

"I will, I will. Goodbye see you when I have completed my mission, Master."

* * *

Sorry for this taking so long I've been so busy because of school and all. I apologize. I am laughing a bit though because I've been keeping up with all the countries people have been reading from. I added Canada to the story a bit earlier in honor of those Canadians reading this. So thanks guys you rock! I mean everyone who reads this and likes and favorites rocks, but there has just been so many Canadians recently. That's all.

Love you all!

~Fortuna la Leonora


	6. The Cell that held No One

_**An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_

 ** _Experiment 153_**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Cell that held No One_**

* * *

The Italian was thrown into a cell. It was cold and damp. He didn't like it. He only wore a hospital gown as well. He was cold as he walked up to the bars.

"H-Hello,"He stuttered his hands gripping the bars as he shook,"is anyone there?" A man flashed from his memories. Someone who looked just like him. A man with the same birthday as him. Who was this man. He took a step back away from the bars backing up against the wall. What was this. Why did he want to cry?

He sunk onto the ground tears falling from his eyes.

"W-Why,"He stuttered. His hands reached up feeling the tears staining his face as he sniffled. They were tears. He was crying. Emotions ran through him like adrenaline firing his confusion. He slowly pulled his knees to his chest as these images flashed through his mind.

What was this? He kept seeing all these people doing horrible horrible things to him. Needles getting stuck everywhere. Little electronic things being connected to his body. His head, arms, and legs strapped down to the table unable to move.

He was remembering things. Things that had happened to him in his own time, all those 205 years ago. Though the memories he had gotten told him nothing except that they were trying to do something to him. Something very bad.

Lights shined down into his eyes. His arms and legs painful forced down onto the table. Screams came from his mouth as he thrashed. He didn't want to be here. What were they even doing to him? One of the women walked over forcing the Italians head down onto the table as thick, rough leather straps were pulled across his forehead. He heard the wound a metal buckle.

He couldn't move anything really in his state. He gasped in pain feeling needles stuck into his arms.

"Let me go please!"He whimpered desperately.

"I'm sorry little Vargas, but we can't do that. You are playing a very important role in our research. We must keep you alive you see,"The woman said calmly.

"W-What's happening to my brother,"Experiment 153 squeaked out worried for him fear and worry dripping from his voice.

"Oh he's just fine, you don't worry about him. Now we're going to do somethings to help speed our little experiment along, and may put you asleep for a little bit."

"P-Please stop this! I-I d-d,"The Italian man couldn't finish off his sentence. The woman had already pushed in a numbing solution into the I.V. It had already been in his system, but now there was a constant flow as Experiment 153 started to be unable to move.

He was frozen in horror as he watched the woman move a mask onto his face.

"Just relax and be still," Her calming voice commented with a smile. Her warm tender eyes looked at him trying to keep him calm. She gently used her hand to brush his hair back. She moved her hand out of Experiment 153's view flicking a switch as the boys world started to darken. The man's sight fell dark as his eyes closed.

Feliciano's eyes snapped open from his state of unawareness. He found himself strapped down to a table with a bright light shining above him. His arms and legs were strapped down to the stable as he started to thrash some wanting to get out. Only, he couldn't. He was paralyzed his eyes filled with fear.

"Oh look he's awake good,"A tall man said adjusting the glasses he had on. He had on surgical gloves and a mask.

His breathing quickened in fear just thinking about what they might be trying to do to him. Where were the people who said they were going to protect him? Where were they when he needed them most.

"Don't worry Experiment 153, You'll wake up alive. Most likely," The man said softly to him as his heart rate jumped. Feliciano was terrified. Alive? If he could have spoken he would have. He felt the mask go over him, and it reminded him of what his memory had shown him. Was he getting put asleep for a long time again? What were these men planning?

"Whoever got me out of the chamber the first time,"He thought,"please get me out now. I need you….."

* * *

 _ **GAH**_ **This chapter was really short but I've been super busy so this will have to do. How do you guys like it? I wanted this chapter to be a bit sadder so I added a bit of suspense well as best as I could. Anyways I am working with an 8Tracks girl to create some playlists for each chapter of the story. We created one for this chapter and should be posted here-** **/time-for-games/the-cell-that-held-no-one The other chapters for the story should be slowly posted.**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Fortuna la Loronora**


	7. No Light in Sight

_**An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_

 ** _Experiment 153_**

 _ **Chapter 7: No Light in Sight**_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't have my asset back?" Ludwig growled into the phone. "He was under my protection, in my lab."

"Don't forget you work for me Beilschmidt," The person on the other end of the phone said briefly.

"I'm a soldier Sir, and you will need me. So Sir I'll ask one more time give me back my asset,"He spat into the phone before hanging up. He was angry. Their plane had just landed and the first call was that one. He got into the car to take them to the laboratory. This was going to be a pain to have to deal with. He groaned some as Gilbert got in next to him as Elizabeta updated them.

"Alfred and Matthias are back completely to normal they're clear and completely healthy,"She had sent. Ludwig texted back that they were on their way.

Eizabeta was tending to Tino at the moment stitching up his arm.

"This is why Berwald always worries about you TIno. Be more careful with those weapons of yours!"Eliza scolded as TIno shyly nodded.

"I-I know I wasn't expecting the gun to backfire!"He exclaimed.

"It was your fault for not wearing the right armor to protect yourself from shrapnel."

"I was! I swear."

"Anyways, how are you and Berwald?"

"Good I guess,"He looked down some.

"What's wrong?"She tied off the stitches beginning the cleanup process.

"I think he thinks I'm spending too much time with his brother. He's been so quiet lately, more than normal of course, but anyways I should be getting back to work. Thanks for patching me up Eliza!"

"You're welcome!"She called as Tino ran out of the room heading back down to his work room. Gilbert walked in shortly after the Finnish man left.

"Gilbert! You're back!"She exclaimed hugging him. "So glad you made it back safely!"

"Ja of course the awesome me made it back in one piece!" Gilbert asked as a small walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"Eliza asked looking behind Gilbert to the man.

"Oh! Lizzy meet Mr. Kiku, he's from the lab in Thailand. He was one of the people who worked on Experiment 153,"He explained motioning the smaller man inside. The man came inside giving a bow to Eliza.

"It is a pleasure to meet you,"He said his accent thick in his voice.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Kiku,"Eliza smiled softly.

"I believe you two should be working together quite often. Kiku is one of the scientists who worked on the element. "

"Element?"Eliza asked.

"Hai, "Kiku started the long explanation as GIlbert left the room to let them be leaving to find Alfred and Matthias.

Feliciano was pain. It ravaged his body as he was covered in stitches. He laid trying not to move on a cot with a paper thin blanket over his chilled body. He was in a horrible state. HIs face was pale as his eyes seemed hollow. He couldn't stomach anything which made his situation worse. No one in this really even care about him It felt that they wanted him to die. It was horrible. He heard noises and heavy footsteps. He looked towards the bars of the cell as he laid close to unmoving from his spot on the cot.

A familiar face looked through the bars. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a large stature. It was that one man who got him from the chamber. Sure the man was scary but he still owed him his life.

"Dear god what have they done to you,"The man pulled out his phone."Elizabeta send a medical team to the cells, The old ones not our new ones. Ja the ones below the lab."

It was shortly after that he was moved to a gurney groaning in pain. His breathing was slow and he looked weakly around him and at the man. He couldn't get a word out of his mouth as the nurses began crowding his vision as his faded.

"So who took him?"Elizabeta asked as she looked over the others statistics.

"My boss,"He said calmly and rather blatantly not exactly specifying.

"Wow, he's an asshole as I have told you,"Liza said scrolling through the reports.

"She."

"What?"

"My boss is a she, it's a woman,"Ludwig explained standing from where he had been sitting.

"Well then you learn something new everyday,"she chuckled softly. Ludwig just nodded.

"Tell me when you know exactly what happened to him, and when he's awake," Ludwig then proceeded to walk out of Eliza's office heading back to his own.

Alfred spun in a chair around and around.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this,"Alfred laughed letting the chair go around and around.

"Probably,"Gilbert start,"but I'll join you!" He grabbed another chair and sat in it spinning around just like Alfred. Matthias just kind of stood there chuckling at them.

"Join usssss,"Alfred said his voice shaking some as he spun.

"Ja join us!"Gilbert echoed in agreement.

"Nah no thank you I just ate a big lunch and I'd prefer not to spew it,"He chuckled again.

"You're no fun!"

"I actually have to go work on some stuff for Tino. Something malfunctioned on one of his weapons, and he has no clue what went wrong."

"See ya later dude!"

"See you all."

Ludwig walked into his office to see a small man with blonde and slightly curly hair. He had a weird droopy curl off the side of his head.

"Who are you?"He asked moving and sitting down at his desk.

"O-Oh well my name is Matthew Williams,"He smiled softly. "I was transferred to this lab. W-Well that's what I was told."

"Oh ja I remember you now, you said your brother was here which was why you requested a transfer?"He asked softly.

"W-Well not exactly. The labs here have more of a variety of jobs and things to do than my old lab."

"What is your area of expertise again?"He asked.

"I'm best with chemistry sir. I also came because I heard there was a subject with Element 153 in their veins."

"How do you know about that?"Ludwig asked.

"Well sir it's all the rumors are saying. That there is a survivor of Element 153."

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoyed this super shitty chapter! I've been so busy with homework and school I haven't been able to type much. I'm slowly working on Tino, Matthias, and Berwalds story but that ones a bit different. I can't start on the story about Lovino and Antonio yet either because of how I have this story set up. Anyways! Thanks for keeping and reading this story it means a lot!**

 **~Fortuna la Leonora~**


	8. Demons Behind the Doors

_**An abandoned experiment has been recovered. Experiment 153, but it isn't the name of the project. It's a human, so who exactly is Experiment 153, and what did they do him?**_

 ** _Experiment 153_**

 _ **Chapter 8: Demons behind the doors**_

* * *

The Italian was still out cold. His breathing was steady, though his heart rate was not. He went in and out of stability. Ludwig had left Alfred to show Matthew around the lab. He was working in the chemistry lab right now trying to figure things out with his brother. Gilbert was who knows where. Matthias had left to home with Tino and Berwald. That left Ludwig.

The German man sat at his desk looking at the files they had got into earlier. There weren't many at all. Lots of them were just useless things though somewhere videos. He click on the video file wondering what in the world it could be.

"Today is ummm the third or second, I think? I don't know….. Today we found out that our funding got shut off. They are only putting the most value test subjects in the cryogenic chambers. They only want the most valuable in there. It's dangerous though what we even do,"The man stopped ruffling his hair and pulled off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes his brown hair messy. His eyes looked tired. He looked at the camera again.

"They're taking all the others out to the back and- and killing them. The only subjects to be saved are Experiments 153, 190, 59, 679, 27, 441, 215, and 101. I hate this I don't agree with this! We shouldn't have been experimenting on them anyways! Some are already close to death. Their bodies dying from having it in their system! The others aren't dying as fast but they are. Only two have completely survived with it in their bodies…. Experiments 153 and 152. They're killing him though 152 it makes no sense why would they do that. He shouldn't be killed, none of them should be killed. They're going to delete these when we leave. I hope some of these files survive. I hope this video survived. My name is Doctor Antonio Carriedo Fernandez. I'm in love with Experiment 152, his real name Lovino Vargas. Grandson of Romulus Vargas the owner of this lab. Rome I hope you see what they did to your grandchildren. I hope you see that I tried to protect them. That I tried to stop them to tell you. They didn't go missing they've been here all alone… I'm sorry. Good bye I have to clean up and get ready."

Ludwig pulled off his own glasses setting them on the table. That video was so shocking to him.

"How many test subjects were there,"He mumbled to himself getting up. He pulled out a glass and a bottle of scotch whiskey. He usually didn't drink it but after watching that video. He think he needed something like that. His mind whirling and whirling. His thoughts muddled.

He poured the glass not even getting any ice. He downed the glass. His mind whirling and whirling. His thoughts muddled. Another glass, downed. Then another and another. He didn't get drunk easily so that was the good thing. He didn't however want to get drunk at work, while in uniform.

The german sighed getting up and gathering his things. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and jacket. The time for him to officially leave had been 3 hours ago. He stepped out into the cool brisk air being welcomed with the dampness of it. He headed to his car getting in. He didn't have some fancy over the top car.

He got in it heading to his house. It was a loft on one of the upper floors of a skyscraper in the city. It was a rather nice apartment. It was large and open allowing him for lots of room. His house was very orderly.

Laying his keys in the small bowel by the door he went to the kitchen grabbing a beer and opening it. He gave a sigh taking a large swig pulling off his jacket walking back over to the door to hang it. He gave a sigh sitting on his couch. He turned on the Holo TV but just going through the videos in the file.

His eyes stopped on a file named '152-67-Last Experiment-Failure'. He moved his hand clicking on the video. It quickly hummed to life playing. It started out with a plain video of a wall before a line of people filed. Some of the people were tied up others were not. Ludwig watched drinking confused.

"What does this have to do with anything?"He mumbled to himself taking another sip of the beer. A man walked into the scene standing in front of them. His arms were out. He said something, but the mic didn't pick it up. There was no sound, was there even a mic? It was silence and the film seemed as if it had froze. No one was talking, or daring to move. Until the man's lips moved again. He paused it looking at his face.

That man was that Carriedo from the video before he had watched. His breath caught in his throat as bullets ripped through Carriedo hitting the wall behind him and some of the people behind him. One of them screamed from what it seemed running up to the man. The boy cried holding into Carriedo yelling at the men who he presumed shot at them. The boy turned towards Carriedo holding him tightly. A gunshot then went through his head jerking him back his eyes lifeless. The video went static.

Ludwig was surprised by it. He wasn't expecting the man to die. He wasn't expecting anyone to die. Was that the Vargas man Carriedo had spoke of? He groaned. This might have made some things easier. At the same time it might have just made things harder. He wrote down the name Vargas on a piece of paper also writing down the name of the Spanish man.

He may have just gotten one step closer to finding out who the heck Experiment 153 was. He hoped that he did anyways.

* * *

 **I apologize for not posting in a while, I've been so busy I haven't been able to post. I was working on this chapter slowly during my classes since I've been so busy and all! I hope I can write more to update this and my other stories! Hope you enjoy**!


End file.
